La Sainte Valentin Quel cliché!
by FLYde1P
Summary: Sirius n'aime pas du tout la saint Valentin, mais Sirius détestait encore plus les lettres dégoulinantes d'amours que des dizaines de filles lui envoyaient en ce qui est pour lui un jour maudit. Mais cette année, une fille visiblement pas comme les autres lui a écrit une lettre vraiment pas comme les autres qui lui a donné le courage de lire toutes les autres. (Sirius/OC)
1. Lettre de la fille spontané

Bonjour tout le monde, voici le premier chapitre de cette histoire, il est court mais considérez-le comme un prologue.

C'est ma première fiction sur l'univers d'Harry Potter donc j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Je tiens a remercier caro-hearts pour la correction de ce chapitre, c'est vraiment très gentil de sa part!

* * *

_"Cher Sirius Black_

_Je tiens à te prévenir tout de suite, dans cette lettre, tu ne trouveras ni mots d'amours ou encore de déclarations enflammées. Maintenant, tu vas sûrement me demander pourquoi écrire une lettre à la Saint Valentin si ce n'est pas pour dévoiler son amour ? Désormais c'est à mon tour de te dires que moi-même je n'en ai aucune idée. Enfaite, ça m'est venu alors que j'étais dans mon lit entrain de lire un roman moldu. Un Polar, comme ils les appellent, c'est un roman dans lequel on relate des histoires de crimes, avec des intrigues, du suspense et autre. Tu ne vois sûrement pas le rapport mais je vais t'éclairer. Le roman raconte l'histoire d'un tueur en séries. Cet homme ne tue que des femmes, et la police (équivalant des aurors chez les moldus), n'arrive pas à trouver qui est ce tueur, tout ce qu'ils savent est : que cet homme est très séduisant et qu'il se sert de son charme pour atteindre ses victimes. Bizarrement, il ne tue que les quatorze jours qui suivent la saint Valentin, en gros jusqu'à la fin du mois Février. Tout le reste de l'année aucune mort n'est à déplorer. Il ne laisse jamais d'indices derrière lui, appart : des cendres provenant d'une lettre brulée. Cet homme avait réussi à tuer une centaine de femmes mais après dix années de crimes, la police a réussi à l'emprisonner. Lors des derniers chapitres, on apprend son histoire, le fait que dès tout petit, il était déjà plus beau que la moyenne, qu'à l'école, il n'y avait aucuns garçons qui ne voulaient être son ami car toutes les filles n'avaient d'yeux que pour lui et qu'eux ne voulaient pas de concurence. On apprend aussi que pendant deux ans il avait été marié et que sa femme, le quatorze Février était littéralement morte de jalousie car il recevait toujours des lettres d'amours. Donc le veuf, fou de tristesse, de douleur et de colère a décidé de faire payer les femmes responsables de son malheur. Il tua alors toutes les expéditrices des lettres d'amours. Chaque année, il rendait visite aux femmes dont il avait reçu la lettre. Pour son plaisir personnel et pour les contenter, il leurs faisait l'amour puis au petit matin, il les assassinait et faisait bruler les lettres d'amours sur leurs cœurs._

_Voilà pourquoi je t'écris, je pense que tu dois en avoir marre de recevoir des lettres de ce genre et aussi drôle que cela puisse paraitre, ce roman m'a beaucoup retourné. Tu dois me trouver naïve pour croire que cette histoire pourrait un jour être vraie ! Enfin bref, même si je ne te prends pas pour un futur meurtrier de ces dames, je pense que pour une fois lire en ce jour une lettre qui ne dégouline pas de romance peut te faire plaisir et te donner du courage pour lire les autres._

_Pour mettre les choses au clair, je ne suis pas folle à lier. Certes, je crois que tous les livres racontent des histoires vraies ou que d'obscures personnes s'en inspirent, je t'écris une lettre le jour de la Saint Valentin pour parler de mon roman préféré et pour conclure le tout, j'écris cette lettre à trois heures matin. Mais je te le dis bien, je ne suis pas folle, je préfère le terme spontané, je suis très spontanée comme fille, je lisais un livre tranquille puis en regardant la lune je me suis mise à penser aux garçons de Poudlard qui recevront des lettres, ton visage s'est opposé dans mon esprit et je t'ai pris en pitié, toi beau mec (oui j'ai bien dis « beau » faut dire ce qu'il en est !) qui dois recevoir plein de mots de filles énamourées et qui dois surtout en avoir marre ! Suite à cette pensée, je suis descendue dans ma salle commune et j'ai commencé à écrire (en arrivant j'ai surpris un couple dans une position si compromettante que si j'étais une première année pure et innocente, j'en serais traumatisée à vie). Ça fait bientôt une heure que j'écris et mes yeux commencent à se fermer tout seuls, c'est sûrement pour cela que ma lettre n'est pas très nette et ordonnée, la fatigue se ressent à travers mes phrases qui perdent petit à petit du sens._

_Je vais donc arrêter tout de suite le massacre, aller me coucher et finir ma nuit ou plutôt la commencer._

_Je suis contente d'avoir écris une lettre de Saint Valentin même si d'habitude elles doivent traiter un autre sujet. En passant, c'est ma toute première lettre, les années précédentes, je ne trouvais pas l'utilitée d'écrire des lettres d'amours car comme je l'ai dis, je suis spontanée alors tu comprendras bien, que ce n'ai pas mon genre d'aimer un garçon en le regardant de loin et en profitant de ce jour pour me déclarer. En faite, je serais plutôt aller le voir directement, pour lui balancer mon amour en pleine figure ! Oui, en plus d'être spontané, je suis franche, impudique, loin d'être rongée par la timidité et totalement sans tact. Maintenant tu te dis « pauvre garçon duquel elle tombera amoureuse » tu as raison, moi aussi je le plains, et heureusement pour la gente masculine je ne suis jamais tombée d'amour pour l'un de ses membre… pour une fille non plus, je ne suis pas lesbienne (j'aime trop le corps des mecs pour ça)._

_J'ai dis que j'arrêterais de déblatérer des âneries mais j'ai pourtant continué, je m'en excuse. C'est un autre de mes défauts, je ne sais pas arrêter de parler, ou dans ce cas d'écrire, quand il le faut, j'ai toujours un truc à dire. Mais cette fois je m'arrête pour de vrai !_

_Je te félicite, si tu as lu jusqu'au bout et surtout je souhaite avoir pu rendre, de par cette simple (extrêmement longue) lettre, ta journée plus agréable._

_Bonne journée et bon courage pour la suite,_

_La fille qui a réussi à obtenir ton attention pendant plus de dix minutes en ce jour où tu es plus que demandé._

_P.S : Je continu à dire, quoique tu dois en penser, que je ne suis pas folle._

* * *

Alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensé?

Je vous demande à tous ceux qui ont apprécié ce chapitre de poster une review pour me le dire car s'il n'y a pas d'avis favorable il n'y aura pas de suite, pour le moment cet écrit est un One-Shot.

Je vous pris donc de me dire si vous voulez une suite.

(un minimum de 6 avis favorable pour que je continu)

Je vous souhaite une bonne journée et j'espère à bientôt^^

* * *

Voilà cinq jour que j'ai posté cette fic et j'ai déjà plus de dix commentaires alors je suis heureuse de vous dire que... Bientôt un nouveau chapitre sera là!


	2. La saint Valentin

Bonsoir tout le monde! Oui je sais ça fait un bail que j'aurais dû mettre le suite mais je ne tiens pas le coup, le lycée m'épuise la semaine et le weekend je veut tellement me reposer qu'écrire trois mots sur l'ordi me décourage. Mais bon voilà la suite!

Je vous remercie tous pour le grand nombre de review que j'ai reçu alors, comme vous l'avez demandé, il y aura une suite.

Réponse à Elo: non désolé ce roman n'existe pas, l'idée est juste sortie de mon cerveau un peu détraqué : )

Bon je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Encore un GRAND MERCI à Caro-hearts pour avoir corrigé ce second chapitre, c'est toujours plus plaisant de lire une histoire quand des fautes d'orthographes ne nous sautent pas aux yeux toutes les des secondes (mes histoires ont toujours besoin d'une correction car moi et l'orthographe on est en gros désaccord, vous conprennez en CP elle m'avait déclarer sa flamme mais je l'ai rejetée depuis elle ln'a en travers de la gorge et elle ne veut pas me reprendre :' ( pauvre de moi^^)

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

« Je t'aime », « Tu hantes mes rêve chaque nuit », « Tu es la plus belle chose que je n'ai jamais vu »…

« - Et blablabla… pfff, chaque année c'est la même connerie, ça dure depuis trois ans, depuis trois ans je ne réponds pas, elles pourraient au moins comprendre que je n'en veux pas de leurs fichues lettres !

- Arrête un peu Sirius, si elles continuent d'envoyer des lettres c'est qu'elles savent que par respect pour elles tu les lis. Quand elles viennent te voir en face pour se déclarer tu ne les écoute même pas, aujourd'hui est le seul jour où elles sont entendues.

- Ouais, t'as p'tre raison Lunard, mais bon c'est quand même super chiant, ces lettres, elles disent toute la même chose, je ne peux même pas les lire plus de deux minutes sinon je me choppe un mal de crâne. »

Comme chaque année, le jour de la saint Valentin, le coin de la table des Griffondors où s'étaient installé les maraudeurs était jonchée de lettres écrites sur du parchemin de couleurs et de parfum. Ce spectacle avait commencé il y a trois ans, en troisième années.

A ce moment là Sirius commençait juste a intéresser les filles et en recevant ces lettres pour la première fois, il se sentit flatté, mais chaque année elles augmentaient en nombre et il ne se sentait plus flatté mais plutôt encombré par des choses inutiles.

« - Sérieusement les gars, regardez ! Elles sont tellement colorées qu'elles me piquent les yeux, et ce parfum ! Ca put ! »

En entendant les jérémiades de son meilleur ami, James partit dans un grand rire en le tapant virilement dans le dos.

Mais son rire s'arrêta quand il vit Peter tendre une enveloppe à Sirius.

« - Tiens tu n'as qu'à lire celle-ci, le papier est blanc et elle n'est pas parfumée »

En fronçant les sourcils Sirius prit l'enveloppe que lui tendait son ami. Doucement il l'approcha de son nez et inspira par petit à-coup. Il soupira de soulagement en se rendant compte que le papier était inodore. « Enfin une fille qui a comprit que tous ces trucs qui puent ne servent à rien avec moi » il regarda encore une fois l'enveloppe et fit une grimace « finalement elle n'a pas tout compris, vu qu'elle m'envoi tout de même une lettre ! »

Un coup sur son épaule le fit sortir de ses pensé. Il tourna la tête vers James, celui qui venait de lui mettre un coup de poing.

« - Allez Patmol ! Ouvre-là, plus vite tu les as toutes lus, plus vite tu auras fini.

- Pour une fois il a raison, Sirius, ouvre-là. »

En soupirant il décacheta l'enveloppe puis sortit la lettre de son étui.

_« Cher Sirius Black,_

Je tiens à te prévenir tout de suite, dans cette lettre, tu ne trouveras ni mots d'amours ou encore de déclarations enflammées. »

Dès les premiers mots les sourcils de Sirius ce froncèrent, jamais, au grand jamais il n'avait lu une lettre de saint valentin qui commencé comme ça. Habituellement, depuis le début, les filles mettent toutes les chances de leurs côté et elles se déclarent tout de suite ! Ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre, il replongea dans sa lecture.

_« Maintenant, tu vas sûrement me demander pourquoi écrire une lettre à la Saint Valentin si ce n'est pas pour dévoiler son amour ? Désormais c'est à mon tour de te dires que moi-même je n'en ai aucune idée. »_

En lisant ces mots les sourcils du jeune homme se froncèrent tellement fort que ses amis qui le fixaient allaient l'arrêter, le croyant prit d'une migraine si fulgurant qu'il s'en romprait un anévrisme.

Mais une chose les arrêta dans leur élan, une chose qui était totalement impossible… Sirius ne fronçait plus les sourcils et un petit sourire était apparu sur ses lèvres, il remua même quelque peu pour prendre une position plus confortable, comme s'il était absorbé par sa lecture… Non pas absorbé, curieux, avide de lire plus, fasciné…

Le reste des maraudeur continuèrent de le regarder, ils sursautèrent même en entendant le jeune Black partir dans un éclat de rire, enfaite James fut si surprit qu'il en tomba de sa chaise.

_« Enfin bref, même si je ne te prends pas pour un futur meurtrier de ces dames, je pense que pour une fois lire en ce jour une lettre qui ne dégouline pas de romance peut te faire plaisir et te donner du courage pour lire les autres. »_

Sirius lisait cette lettre avec un enthousiasme nouveau, il aimait cette lettre, elle le fait rire, chose inattendue mais elle n'est pas comme les autres.

Sans aucun doute elle était sa préféré, cette lettre était personnelle, son auteur n'avait pas balancé des parole dénuées de sens quand elles sont sur papier, non elle, elle s'est vraiment dévoilée, elle n'a pas peur de montrer qu'elle était un peu folle.

Cette lettre est vraie.

_« Pour mettre les choses au clair, je ne suis pas folle à lier.»_

Pas de parlotte romentique.

_« J'écris cette lettre à trois heures matin »  
_  
Sincère.

_« Je préfère le terme spontané, je suis très spontanée comme fille »  
_  
Claire.

_« (En arrivant j'ai surpris un couple dans une position si compromettante que si j'étais une première année pure et innocente, j'en serais traumatisée à vie) »_

Marrante.

_« Je vais donc arrêter tout de suite le massacre »  
_  
Directe.  
_  
« Je suis spontanée alors tu comprendras bien, que ce n'ai pas mon genre d'aimer un garçon en le regardant de loin et en profitant de ce jour pour me déclarer. En faite, je serais plutôt allé le voir directement, pour lui balancer mon amour en pleine figure ! »  
_  
Excentrique.

_« Oui, en plus d'être spontané, je suis franche, impudique, loin d'être rongée par la timidité et totalement sans tact. »  
_  
_« Je ne suis pas lesbienne(j'aime trop le corps des mecs pour ça). _»

Elle n'a pas peur de dire ce qu'elle pense

Sirius rit une dernière fois en lisant le postscriptum puis il mit la lettre dans sa poche et en prit une autre, très rose et parfumée, d'un geste ample du bras comme s'il avait soudainement trouvé le courage de lire toute les autres lettres.

Le soir même, allongé dans son lit, sous les draps seulement vêtu d'un caleçon, avec la lettre dans la main.

« Pauvre garçon duquel elle tombera amoureuse » « non ce garçon aura de la chance »

Il s'endormit.

* * *

Alors ça vous à plus?

Une review pour me le dire.

Ah oui et aussi... Cette fic n'est pas écrit à l'avance donc je prends en compte vos idées. Aujourd'hui je vous demande de faire vous même le personnage principale "la fille spontanée", elle n'est pas encore défini alors dans votre review remplissez ce qu'il y a ci-dessous:

Nom:

Prénom:

Age/classe (minimum quatrième années):

Maison:

Taille:

Couleur des cheveux:

Couleur des yeux:

Longueur des cheveux:

Forme (poitrine, hanches, ronde, maigre, chaleureuse):

Autres caractéristiques physique:

* * *

Voilà pour la base! Je ferais un chapitre récapitulatif et vous, lecteurs pourrez voter et soutenir la cause de vos portraits!

A vos claviers!


	3. VOTES

Bonsoir tout le monde, ce soir on ouvre les votes! Vous avez jusqu'au SAMEDI 19 OCTOBRE 2013 pour voter! Alors choisissez le personnage que vous préférez et vous envoyez une review avec LE numéro qui correspond à la description ( un seul numéro sinon je choisirez le premier qui a été écrit sans prendre compte du deuxième).

* * *

!JE PRÉVIENS DE SUITE C'EST UN VOTE ÉQUITABLE DONC UNE SEULE VOIX SERA PRISE EN COMPTE PAR PERSONNE!

* * *

ElehannDerber

Nom : Eldit

Prénom : Mélissandre

Age/Classe : 16 ans en sixième année

Maison : Serdaigle ou Griffondor

Taille : 1m65

Couleur des cheveux : blond chatain

Longueur des cheveux : longs

Forme : Svelte. Qui passe inaperçu.

Voilà pour voter pour la description de ElahannDerber TAPEZ 1

* * *

Mathde

Nom: Cooper

Prénom: Meredith

Age/classe (minimum quatrième années): 6eme année, 16 ans

Maison: Poufsouffle

Taille: 1,70m

Couleur des cheveux: blonds

Couleur des yeux: verts

Longueur des cheveux: très courts

Forme (poitrine, hanches, ronde, maigre, chaleureuse): maigre

Autres caractéristiques physique: allure de petite chose fragile qui contraste avec sa nature exubérante, tâches de rousseur, sourire communicatif

Voilà pour voter pour la description de Mathde TAPEZ 2

* * *

Caro-hearts

Nom: Bennet

Prénom: Chloé

Age/classe (minimum quatrième années): cinquième année 15/16 ans

Maison: Griffondor

Taille: dans les 1m60/63

Couleur des cheveux: blond cendré ou châtain

Couleur des yeux: bleu/gris

Longueur des cheveux: court!

Forme (poitrine, hanches, ronde, maigre, chaleureuse): menue avec une poitrine entre le B et le C et avec de légère hanches

Autres caractéristiques physique: Des lunettes!

Pour voter pour la description de caro-hearts TAPEZ 3

* * *

HAPPyxNOSTALGIA

Nom: Pas de nom donné alors j'ai choisi: Harper  
Prénom: April

Age/classe (minimum quatrième années): Siruis est en 6ème année? Je vois bien la fille-sans-nom en 5ème année, afin qu'il ne l'a connaisse pas personnellement!

Maison: Une Serpentarde!

Taille: petite maximum 1m60

Couleur des cheveux: Auburn!

Couleur des yeux: Gris ou marron vert!

Longueur des cheveux: mi-long !

Forme (poitrine, hanches, ronde, maigre, chaleureuse): Petite, avec des une poitrine moyenne, et des formes où il faut! Par exemple, des petits poignets d'amour, des hanches, et tout!

Autres caractéristiques physique: Un grain de beauté au dessus de la lèvre, et une tâche de naissance en forme de croissant de lune.

En faite, je m'imagine une fille assez banale, qui ait la possibilité de ne pas être une bimbo sur 1m50 de jambes, et plate/ou ayant une poitrine en E... Une fille qui je suppose nous "ressemble" !

Pour voter pour la description de HAPPyxNOSTALGIA TAPEZ 4

* * *

Akira Tetsu

Nom: pas mentionnée alors j'ai choisi: Macdonovan

Prénom: Également pas mentionné par l'auteur alors j'ai choisi Christine avec comme surnom Chris

Age/classe (minimum quatrième années): J'aurais dis 5ème année

Maison: Gryffondor. Pour ce qu'elle présente comme caractère dans sa lettre je pense que c'est ce qui correspondrait le mieux... Serpentard pourrais aussi être considérait vu la façon dont elle se moque -même si légèrement- de ce qui l'entour.. et puis ce pourrais faire un scénario sympa sachant que Sirius, sans le savoir, aurais était séduit par une Serpentarde. Ce sont franchement les 2 maisons les plus montrées dans les livres et films, et même si je trouve ça dommage, que j'adore les Serdaigles et que je ne trouve pas les Pouffsoufles inintéressant je ne vois pas du tout ce personnage dans l'une de ces maison. (Quoique les Serdaigles sont assez excentriques, je ne l'y vois pas du tout...)

Taille: 1m58... pas plus. Je la voyais plutôt petite

Couleur des cheveux: Brun, légèrement roux

Couleur des yeux: Verts, légèrement ambré peut être ...

Longueur des cheveux: relativement longs et lisses.

Forme (poitrine, hanches, ronde, maigre, chaleureuse): Plutôt maigre avec une petite poitrine... Sans pour autant être trop maigre ou trop plate.

Autres caractéristiques physique: Rien de particulier je pense ...

Pour voter pour la description d'Akira Tetsu TAPEZ 5

* * *

LauraNyra

Nom: Miller

Prénom: Clare (ou Clary)

Age/classe (minimum quatrième années): Cinquième annee

Maison: Pouffsoufle peut être puisqu'elle a l'air d'être pleine de vie et carrément excentrique ! :)

Taille: plutôt petite

Couleur des cheveux: brune

Couleur des yeux: noirs ou gris

Longueur des cheveux: longs et ondulés

Forme (poitrine, hanches, ronde, maigre, chaleureuse): assez mince mais avec des formes (pas squelettique quoi)

Autres caractéristiques physique: sourire immense, fossettes, rire fort et musical

Pour voter pour la description de LauraNyra TAPEZ 6

* * *

CallMeLily

Nom: Fawley (C'est une famille déjà existante dans le monde de HP, elle est de sang-pur et n'est liée à aucune famille de sang-pur.. C'est un plus ! Non ?)

Prénom: Charlotte qui pourrait se raccourcir en Charlie.

Age/classe (minimum quatrième années): 15 ou 16 ans et donc 5ème

Maison: Serdaigle

Taille: 1m64

Couleur des cheveux: Châtain clair

Couleur des yeux: Chocolats ou bleus clairs

Longueur des cheveux: au milieu du dos

Forme (poitrine, hanches, ronde, maigre, chaleureuse): Mince avec une poitrine moyenne

Autres caractéristiques physique: Tâches de rousseurs sur les pommettes et le nez

Pour voter pour la description de CallMeLily TAPEZ 7

* * *

Amistosamente-vuestro

Prénom: Ewilan

Nom: pas précisé alors j'ai choisi Apple

Classe : 5 ème année

Maison: Serpentard

Taille: pas très grande genre 1m65 max mais genre pleine d'énergie

Couleur des cheveux: brune

Couleur des yeux: Orage

Longueur des cheveux: Long

Forme: Chaleureuse à tendance mince et sportive

Autre caractéristiques physique: un tatouage

Voilà pour voter pour la description de Amistosamente-vuestro TAPEZ 8

* * *

Lilinne

Nom: White

Prénom: Ambre

Age/classe (minimum quatrième années): 16 ans, 6ème année

Maison: Serpentard (ben ouais, pour une fois qu'une Serpentarde dit ce qu'elle pense de façon directe, ET lis des romans moldus!)

Taille: 1m55

Couleur des cheveux: Noir corbeau avec des mèches violettes

Couleur des yeux: Vairon, un bleu et un vert

Longueur des cheveux: milieu des cuisses

Forme (poitrine, hanches, ronde, maigre, chaleureuse): Petite mais avec des courbes où il faut

Autres caractéristiques physique: Lèvres peintes en violet tout le temps (pour aller avec ses mèches) , un tatouage en forme de Lune (le dernier croissant) sur l'homoplate

Pour voter pour la description de Lilinne TAPEZ 9

* * *

Proposition personnelle

Nom: Ball

Prénom: Zélie

Age/classe: 16 ans en cinquième année

Maison: Poufsouffle

Taille: 1m57

Couleur des cheveux: blond très clair

Couleur des yeux: noir

Longueur des cheveux: jusqu'aux omoplates

Formes: un bonnet C bien rempli et des hanches chaleureuse pour faire un contraste avec sa taille.

Autres caractéristiques: jamais de maquillage

Pour voter pour cette description TAPEZ 10

* * *

Deuxième proposition personnelle:

Nom: Callbrayn

Prénom: Lou

Âge/classe: sixième année 17 ans

Maison: Poufsouffle

Taille: 1m64

Couleur des cheveux: roux

Couleur des yeux: noirs

Longueur des cheveux: jusqu'aux épaules

Formes: bonnet A assez maigre et fragile

Autres caractéristiques: une peau très blanche donc gros contraste avec ses yeux qui effraie un peu au premier regard

Pour cette description TAPEZ 11

* * *

Dernière proposition personnelle qui est aussi celle que je préfère:

Nom: Byingjow

Prénom: Karin

Âge: 14 ans en quatrième année

Maison: Serpentard

Taille: 1m70

Couleur des cheveux: noir profond

Couleur des yeux: marron très foncé ou on de distingue presque pas les pupilles

Longueur des cheveux: court avec une coupe garçonne

Forme: peu de seins et de hanche, très fine et élancée

Autres caractéristiques: cinq anneaux sur chaque oreille, un rouge à lèvres rouge et du maquillage noir autour des yeux. Une fille punk.

Pour ce personnage je veux qu'elle ressemble à Nana Osaki du manga NaNa ( je vous invite à aller voir des image sur Google)

Pour voter pour cette descriptions TAPEZ 12

* * *

!CECI EST LE PREMIER TOUR VOUS VOTEZ UNE FOIS!

!A L'ISSUE DE CE VOTE SEUL LES QUATRES DESCRIPTION QUI ONT LE PLUS DE VOIX SERONT GARDÉS!LE SECOND TOUR EST SAMEDI 12 OCTOBRE 2013!

Et voilà à vos vote!


	4. VOTES 2

Bonjour à tous ! Voilà après une semaine de vote le premier tour est achevé !

Je suis contente vous avez étais nombreux à jouez le jeu et à avoir voté.

Je vais donc maintenant récapituler les votes :

Le personnage qui porté le numéro 1 a obtenu : 2 voix

Le personnage qui porté le numéro 2 a obtenu : 1 voix

Le personnage qui porté le numéro 3 a obtenu : 6 voix

Le personnage qui porté le numéro 4 a obtenu : 0 voix

Le personnage qui porté le numéro 5 a obtenu : 0 voix

Le personnage qui porté le numéro 6 a obtenu : 0 voix

Le personnage qui porté le numéro 7 a obtenu : 0 voix

Le personnage qui porté le numéro 8 a obtenu : 1 voix

Le personnage qui porté le numéro 9 a obtenu : 1 voix

Le personnage qui porté le numéro 10 a obtenu : 2 voix

Le personnage qui porté le numéro 11 a obtenu : 3 voix

Le personnage qui porté le numéro 12 a obtenu : 3 voix

« Et moi je vote pour la 12 (bah quoi moi aussi j'ai le droit de vote !) »

Voilà pour les votes !

Même si un personnage se démarque vraiment des autres et qu'il a beaucoup de votes il y a un second tour. Ce second tour permettra à ceux qui ont déjà voté et qui n'ont pas eu leur personnage préféré retenu de pouvoir en choisir un autre.

Dans le second tour vous voterez pour les 3 personnages qui ont eu le plus de voix et suite à ce vote celui qui aura le plus de voix sera le personnage de ma fiction !

Le numéro 3 :

Proposé par Caro-hearts

Nom: Bennet

Prénom: Chloé

Age/classe (minimum quatrième années): cinquième année 15/16 ans

Maison: Griffondor

Taille: dans les 1m60/63

Couleur des cheveux: blond cendré ou châtain

Couleur des yeux: bleu/gris

Longueur des cheveux: court!

Forme (poitrine, hanches, ronde, maigre, chaleureuse): menue avec une poitrine entre le B et le C et avec de légère hanches

Autres caractéristiques physique: Des lunettes!

Le numéro 11 :

Proposé par moi :

Nom: Callbrayn

Prénom: Lou

Âge/classe: sixième année 17 ans

Maison: Poufsouffle

Taille: 1m64

Couleur des cheveux: roux

Couleur des yeux: noirs

Longueur des cheveux: jusqu'aux épaules

Formes: bonnet A assez maigre et fragile

Autres caractéristiques: une peau très blanche donc gros contraste avec ses yeux qui effraie un peu au premier regard

Le numéro 12

Proposé par moi aussi :

Nom: Byingjow

Prénom: Karin

Âge: 14 ans en quatrième année

Maison: Serpentard

Taille: 1m65

Couleur des cheveux: noir profond

Couleur des yeux: marron très foncé ou on de distingue presque pas les pupilles

Longueur des cheveux: court avec une coupe garçonne

Forme: peu de seins et de hanche, très fine et élancée

Autres caractéristiques: cinq anneaux sur chaque oreille, un rouge à lèvres rouge et du maquillage noir autour des yeux. Une fille punk.

Pour ce personnage je veux qu'elle ressemble à Nana Osaki du manga NaNa (je vous invite à aller voir des images sur Google)

Voilà, je tiens à préciser qu'entre le chapitre 2 et le prochain (vrai) chapitre que je posterai il y aura une ellipse d'un an donc Sirius sera en septième année donc tous les personnages proposés auront aussi un an de plus.

Allez à vos claviers ! Le temps de vote se terminera vendredi soir à **minuit** et le lendemain il y aura un nouveau chapitre, un vrai ! cette fois.

Moi je vous laisse, à la prochaine !


	5. Moi & Bee

Voilà, comme promis un nouveau chapitre, tout frais tous neuf!

vous découvrirez qui a été choisi dans le texte, bonne lecture!

Et Un grand merci a caro-hearts pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

* * *

« - Tu sais que tu vas finir par t'endormir dans ton bol si ça continu comme ça ? »

Cette voix me parvenait de loin, je l'entendais mais mon esprit était si embrumé par le sommeil que je n'y fis même pas attention. Je voulais juste retourner dans mon lit, je voulais ne jamais l'avoir quitté, j'étais si fatiguée! « Bon, et puis je peux toujours dormir maintenant, ce n'est pas comme si je dérangeais quelqu'un ».

« - Mais voyons ne t'inquiète pas Bailey, tout va bien, je suis en pleine forme ! -Ah je suis contente pour toi, mais tu m'as l'air bien fatiguée tout de même. -Je sais mais au moins toi tu es jolie, c'est tout ce qui m'importe. -Que tu es gentille, ton compliment me touche ! »

Toujours cette voix, elle m'énerve, je ne peux pas dormir en l'entendant, elle me déconcentre. C'est fou comment il faut se concentrer pour s'endormir.  
Je sentis quelqu'un m'enlever la chose chaude que j'avais dans les mains puis un truc très…

« - AH ! »

… froid me rentrer dans le dos.

Je me tourne vers la personne à côté de moi en la fusillant du regard.

« - Mais Bailey t'es pas bien ! C'est quoi ce truc !

- C'est juste une cuillère, pas besoin de t'exciter comme ça! Ca à au moins pu te réveiller, d'ailleurs qu'as-tu fais cette nuit pour être aussi fatiguée ?

- Je me suis couchée tard…

- Je m'en doute bien mais tu as fais quoi ?

- Passe-moi le café.»

Elle souffla de dépit avant de me servir une tasse de café noir. Je le bois, même si je trouve ça dégueu et que je ne pense pas qu'une simple boisson puisse me maintenir éveillée toute la journée.

« - Tu es au courant que tu déteste le café? Tu trouves que c'est écœurant et sans effet, pourquoi tu en bois? En plus tu n'as qu'une heure à tenir, après on a trois heures d'histoire de la magie tu pourras dormir. »

Ah l'histoire de la magie, une torture pour les hyperactifs mais qui fais le bonheur des flémards !

J'oubliais, Bailey Bee Beythnalleeh, ma meilleure amie, elle a, je cite : un prénom de mec, un nom à coucher dehors et les quand on dit les deux d'un coup c'est vraiment ridicule mais c'est une fille cool.

Elle est rousse aux yeux bleus, elle a des tâches de rousseur partout mais vraiment partout ! Ses cheveux sont très longs, mais elle les mets toujours en chignons, un très gros chignon. Elle est assez quelconque, elle n'a pas beaucoup de poitrine mais elle en est contente, ça la gênerais plus qu'autre chose d'après elle.

Toutes les deux on n'est pas amies depuis toujours, on ne s'être pas non plus rencontré dans le train en première année, (de toute façon je trouve ça trop cliché), non elle et moi on s'est rencontrées en deuxième années, elle venait de se faire emmerder par des Serpentards car elle est une née moldue. Elle pleurait comme une madeleine quand je suis arrivée. Je lui ai dis d'arrêter de chialer comme une gamine de cinq ans. Elle l'a mal prit et m'en a foutu une.

Dix minutes plus tard un préfet est venu nous arrêter. Après deux nuits à l'infirmerie et deux mois de colle en compagnie du concierge dans les cachot, on a enterré la hache de guerre et nous sommes devenues amies.

Il y a des fois où on pourrait nous pendre pour des siamoises raccrochées l'une à l'autre par la hanche, on est tout le temps ensemble même si on ne se supporte pas. Voilà pourquoi notre amitié est étrange, on ne peut pas se voir en peinture, tout le temps entrain de se faire des crasse, de s'insulter mais en même temps, si on est éloignées on ne vie pas.

On n'a pas d'amis, on les fait fuir, ils ne peuvent pas rester avec nous, les disputes constantes les énervent, c'est pour ça que Bailey à un studio au fond du jardin de ses parents et que moi je vis au sous-sol de chez moi. Nos parents n'ont pas put endurer un été avec nous deux. Je pense que ma mère n'avait jamais était aussi heureuse de me renvoyer à l'école cette année-là.

« - Bon grouille toi on va rater le cours si ça continu » dit-elle en me foutant une coup de poing dans l'épaule.

Aïe ! C'est vrai qu'elle frappe fort. Je ne vous l'ai pas dis ? Bailey est une excellente batteuse, même si elle ne joue pas dans l'équipe de sa maison car elle dit toujours que Poudlard ne mérite pas son talent, seule les Harpies de Holyhead la mérite d'après elle.

A la fin du petit déjeuner nous partons vers notre salle de cours, sortilège, je ne suis pas trop doué dans cette matière.

« - Tu n'es douée dans aucune matière je te le rappel ».  
Oh…  
« - J'ai encore parlé à voix haute ?

- Oui, et après tu t'étonne de pourquoi personne ne nous approche, tu es trop bizarre comme fille, vas à Saint Mangouste.

- Hé, je ne te permets pas, c'est toi la plus louche de nous deux, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de frapper tout le monde, un vrai mec ! Je ne serais pas choqué Quand tu m'avoueras enfin que tu es lesbienne. »

Voilà notre première dispute du matin, dans deux secondes…Aïe…elle me mettra un coup…

Bref, je dis vrai, elle est violente mais pas lesbienne, quoique je l'ai déjà vu regarder sous ma jupe plusieurs fois…

Au faite ! Je ne me suis toujours pas présenté. Moi c'est Chloé Bennet, j'ai seize ans mais j'ai toujours le physique d'une gamine de treize ans. Je suis une naine, pas une naine a cause d'une maladie, non, une naine qui mets toujours cinq centimètres de talon pour pouvoir dépasser le mètre soixante. Je hais Bee pour ses un mètre soixante-dix.

J'ai les cheveux courts, je préfère passer plus de temps dans mon lit que me maquiller et je porte des lunettes. En gros je ne suis pas trop le genre de fille qui attire les mecs et ça me va comme ça, je ne trouve pas l'utilité d'un copain. C'est du temps de sommeil en moins.

Oui, je suis une flémarde de première mais c'est que je ne dors pas beaucoup à cause de ma passion. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lire des romans policiers moldus, je lis peut-être cinq heure par jour et je ne réduirais pas mon temps de lecture pour un mec !

J'ai des seins de taille moyenne et j'en suis fière, c'est la seule partie de mon corps, qui à mon avis, ait dépassé la puberté.

J'ai pas de frère ni de sœur et je ne m'en suis jamais plainte contrairement à Bee qui a un grand frère et trois autres plus petit. La pauvre mais au moins comme ils sont moldus, ils ne vont pas dans la même école qu'elle.

Ensuite, mes parents sont des mangemorts et des Serpentards dans l'âme. Non je rigole, mon père est un ancien Griffondor née moldu et ma mère une Serdaigle au sang-mêlé, ma grand-mêre étant moldu et mon grand père un sang-pur de Serpentard. Il y a une grande diversité dans la famille, les repas de noël sont toujours charmants ! Ironie quand tu nous tiens.

« - Ne me dis pas que tu as recommençé ? »

Ah, je l'avais oublié celle là.

« - Recommencé quoi ?

- Envoyer des lettres a Black ! »

Merde…

« - Je ne lui envois pas des lettres, c'était une l'année dernière et une cette année, tu devrais essayer c'est marrant.

- Je ne trouve rien de marrant à écrire des lettres de Saint Valentin à Black !

- Mais le pauvre il n'y a que des lettres barbantes, les miennes sont drôle (enfin j'espère) et puis c'est pas comme si je lui en avais envoyé plusieurs ».

Elle soupira, je ne vois pas pourquoi, il n'y a rien de mal.

« - C'est malsain. Si tu n'es pas amoureuse tu n'envois pas de lettres à la saint Valentin.

- T' y connais quoi a l'amour toi ? Et à la saint Valentin ? Et à mes lettres ? Tu les as lus ?

- Tu m'énerves et je ne veux pas lire tes foutus lettres, moins je les vois, mieux je me porte ! Si ça se trouve en faite tu es super amoureuse de lui mais tu ne veux pas l'avouer ! »

Moi ? Amoureuse de Black ? Hahahahahahaha c'est trop drôle !

« - Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, moi et l'amour ça fait six !

- De toute façon Black ne voudra jamais de toi, tu es trop stupide, tu ne sais même pas compter ».

Là si un préfet ne viens pas nous arrêter, je la tue… non elle va me tuer, je ne fais pas le poids.

* * *

Chloé Bennet, la grande gagnante! Vous pouvez voir l'image de l'histoire, c'est elle. Ce dessin très réussi a été fait par caro-heart, il est beau, hein?

En tout cas merci Caaro-hearts

allez une petite review ne fait jamais de mal!


End file.
